


and the sun's a harsh reminder why, we are feeling barely human

by tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, M/M, Teen Pregnancy, tim and steph are trolls, trans tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: Steph hunched over the test in her hand, trying to protect the truth and herself from the outside world. Her mom’s two bedroom apartment many times felt cramped, but as she watched the two pink lines darken it felt like the walls were closing in on her.





	and the sun's a harsh reminder why, we are feeling barely human

Steph hunched over the test in her hand, trying to protect the truth and herself from the outside world. Her mom’s two bedroom apartment many times felt cramped, but as she watched the two pink lines darken it felt like the walls were closing in on her. 

 

“Steph?” she could hear the window to her bedroom slide open and Tim climb in. She shuddered a breath, wiping away the tears from her face and exiting the bathroom. Her mom had insisted as she got older that she take the larger bedroom with the adjoining bathroom. She couldn’t burden her mother with another child just as Steph herself was growing up. 

 

“Yeah, what’s up?” She asked shakily, trying to hold herself together. Tim looked on in obvious concern, moving to sit next to her on her bed. 

 

“I thought we agreed to meet up at the bank on 24th.” Tim said, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned into him, letting another few tears slip out. 

 

“I’m pregnant.” She sobbed, turning further into him. At first he just held her and let her cry. 

 

“Is it mine?” Tim finally broke the silence that had come after her sobs tapered off. Immediately, she wanted to ask him if he knew that that was biologically impossible as for one, they hadn’t gotten past kissing when they were dating, and secondly, Tim had told her in their first month of dating that he was trans. 

 

“Tim it’s important to me that you know-,” She started, turning to look at him to find him already staring at her with amazement in his eyes. It was the most excited she had seen him since before his parents’ accident, “yeah, Tim, it’s yours.”

 

…

 

Tim had invited her over to the manor for breakfast, stating that a growing baby need a lot of nutrients. Not that Steph thought that Tim had any room to talk since he lived off of coffee and maybe weighed a hundred pounds. 

 

“You’re up early, Master Timothy.” Alfred greeted as they entered. Tim had a firm grasp on Steph’s hand. At one point that would make her heart beat out of her chest, but those romantic feelings had fled. Steph knew that Tim had also moved on, if the large Superboy t shirt he had changed into was anything to go by. 

 

“Brought a guest.” Tim gestured to her as if Alfred had noticed the moment they had stepped foot in the manor. 

 

“I can see that.” Alfred sounded amused, as he pushed plates to both of them as they sat at the dining table. They ate silently as the rest of Tim’s family slowly filed into the room. Dick was first, followed by Damian still in his footie pajamas. Bruce walked in with Cass, both of them laughing softly. Finally, Jason strode in, still looking mostly asleep and smelling like cigarette smoke. 

 

“Master Roy not joining us today?” Alfred asked Jason as he plated his eggs, sniffing the air in an obvious manner. Even Jason’s sleep deprived mind was unable to ignore Alfred’s stink eye.

 

Jason yawned, stretching obnoxiously, “Nah, Ollie needed him back in Star City for some sort of bullshit.”

 

Alfred tutted, a wordless admonishment for Jason cursing. 

 

“What’s Fatgirl doing here?” Damian lisped, glaring at Steph as she snatched another sausage, “Do you really think that’s a good idea, Brown? You already look like you’ve gained weight since the last time we worked together.”

 

Seeing as the last time they had worked together was before Steph finding out she was pregnant, and almost out of her first trimester, she could believe that. Instead of answering verbally, she blew a raspberry at him, knowing he’d find it both annoying and too childish to respond to. 

 

“Bruce,” Tim addressed their patriarch through a mouth full of french toast, “You’re gonna be a grandfather!”

 

At once all the movement in the room stopped, and Bruce seemed to be frozen in fury. 

 

“Father?” Damian questioned as the older man walked to the kitchen counter and pulled out a green tinted knife from a secured drawer. 

 

“Where’s Conner Kent?” Bruce rumbled, clutching the knife in his fist. 

 

Steph’s stomach rebelled within that moment, rolling with nausea. She barely made it into the restroom before she was throwing up. Tim was behind her, holding back her hair as she retched. 

 

Bruce followed them in vague confusion, passing the knife to Alfred as it became evident that Tim was not, in fact, the pregnant one. 

 

“I’m gonna be a dad!” Tim shouted joyfully, excitedly pointing to Steph like he was showing off a school project. 

 

“Tim.” Bruce started, gazing going back and forth between Tim and Steph. Steph had a reprieve between bouts of puking to look up at Bruce, glaring at him and silently daring him to ruin the moment for Tim. 

 

“Yeah?” Tim cheerfully asked, taking his medication from Alfred and swallowing them dry. 

 

Bruce paused for another moment. “Nevermind...Congratulations.”

 

…

 

As Stephanie’s pregnancy progressed, she slowly found herself moved into the manor. At first it started with her clothes, since she felt the need to practically live in sweats as she got larger. Next was her school supplies, things like boxes full of books and papers. Her own video game station was installed into “her” room, one of the guest rooms that started looking less like a guest room and more like Steph’s permanent room. 

 

Steph’s mom hadn’t taken the announcement of the pregnancy the best, but she had been willing to let Steph spend more and more time at the Wayne’s manor. She worked enough long hours that it didn’t seem to catch her attention that Steph was hardly ever home anymore. They texted at least once daily, and her mother seemed to be warming up to the pregnancy as it progressed. 

 

Steph, however, was torn. She had initially planned to give the baby up for adoption, as she had thought she had no other option and didn’t have a good life to give to it. But after moving in with the Waynes, there was so much more opportunity. Suddenly, a crib that would have taken a full week of her mother’s nursing shifts had been purchased because Steph remarked that she liked the style of it. They even had it commissioned to be painted in shades of purple for the baby, another two weeks of her mother’s work. 

 

Money was no concern to the Waynes, as was evident in the way Alfred weekly bought her maternity clothes, and the endless supply of newborn onesies. Jason was the only one who related to her struggle with cash, always buying things on clearance and meal packs when they were out together. 

 

Tim singlehandedly had designed the nursery, framing photos he had taken of her throughout the pregnancy as it came to a close. 

 

“I’m as large as a freaking whale.” Steph said one morning, throwing herself dramatically down on Tim’s bed. He had still been sleeping when she barged in his room and threw herself on top of him. He groaned, pushing her to the other side. 

 

“You’re like due in five weeks, you really shouldn’t be jumping onto your stomach like that.” Tim chastised her. 

 

“Oh? What’s the worst that could happen?” Stephanie asked, playfully pushing him back. In that moment, they both felt something warm and wet wash over both of them. 

 

“Oh my god, you pissed in my bed!” Tim shrieked, jumping out of his bed.

 

“No, you idiot.” Steph groaned as a contraction hit her, “My water broke.”

 

…

 

Deanna Violet Brown was 5 lbs and 8 oz, even though she was five weeks early. Steph was convinced that had she made it to term that baby Deanna would have been as big as a 6 month old. Deanna stayed in the NICU for three days, but was soon released with a clean bill of health. 

 

“I think she has my nose.” Tim said after they brought her home from the hospital. 

 

“Tim,” Steph started, trying to find the right words, “It’s very important to me that you know that that’s not possible.” 

 

Tim laughed, picking up Deanna as she began to fuss, “I know. But Bruce’s face does this really funny thing when we call him grandpa.”

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a joke in a DC discord.   
> tumblr is gaysupersoldiers  
> might continue, idk yet, comment on whether i should continue   
> I got the name Deanna from the character in Batman Beyond, through a personal head canon that Inque is what Steph would have become if she never got to be Robin or Spoiler


End file.
